Le plus beau jour de mon éternité
by Elo Cullen
Summary: OS Le mariage du point de vue d'Edward.


**Voila le premier écrit que m'a inspiré la saga de SM**

**Plusieurs filles du fofo m'ont demandé de le mette ici afin que vous puissiez en profiter c'est donc chose faite**

**Lors de ma lecture j'ai été frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qui passé dans la tête de notre cher Edward à ce moment là, je me le suis donc écris lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ah oui j'allais oublier les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'oeuvre de SM, je me contente de les lui emprunter pour combler ce blanc qui m'a frustré hihihih  
**

PVO Edward

Je l'avais laissée seule dans sa chambre, pour me plier à ce rituel que je jugeai ridicule.  
Mon enterrement de vie de garçon en compagnie de mes frères.  
Rien que le nom me fit sourire. Vie. N'étais-je pas censé être mort? Je commençais à en douter.  
Depuis que Bella, ma Bella avait accepté de devenir mienne pour la fin des temps je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Elle m'avait presque fait oublier ma condition d'être funeste qui jusqu'à présent m'avait fait horreur

Mes frères étaient venus me déloger des bras de mon amour pour ma dernière soirée de célibataire.  
Apres que Jasper ait rassuré Bella sur le déroulement de notre soirée et lui ait envoyé une vague de sérénité, chose dont je lui étais reconnaissant, nous partîmes tous les 3 chasser.  
La chasse fut plutôt fructueuse et agréable.  
Au bout de quelques heures mes frères s'assirent sur un rocher et m'invitèrent à me joindre à eux.  
- Alors Frérot prêt à perdre ton célibat ?  
- Sans aucun regret mon cher Emmet, si tu savais, j'ai attendu un siècle pour LA trouver  
- Bella est sans conteste la femme qu'il te fallait, elle te correspond sur tant de points. Nous avons tous pu remarquer à quel point tu avais changé et ce depuis la première fois où tes yeux se sont posés sur elle  
Jasper.  
Grâce à son don il était sensible à toutes les émotions et les sentiments dégagés par les personnes l'entourant mais je fus surpris qu'il formule ses pensées à haute voix, lui d'un naturel si discret et enclin à n'émettre aucun jugement personnel  
- Mouais…….. Reste le problème du après. Comment allez-vous ……… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi?  
- Oui Emmet je vois très bien soupirai-je.  
Bella et moi avions convenu que notre nuit de noces serait la nuit de notre première fois, la nuit où nous nous offririons l'un à l'autre. Si l'idée m'était plus qu'agréable elle me terrorisait tout autant. N'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine j'ignorai ce que j'allais ressentir, si ma condition de vampire allait être une entrave à ce moment que je rêvais merveilleux et inoubliable.  
La tête entre les jambes, un peu gêné j'osai alors posai LA question à mes frères :  
- Qu'Est-ce que je vais ressentir?  
Ce fût Jasper qui me répondit en premier  
- Un intense plaisir…..  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter qu'Emmet sérieux pour une fois ajouta  
- En deuxième position après celui que procure le sang humain  
Sa phrase resta suspendue dans l'air.  
Bien que novice en la matière je me doutais bien que le plaisir serait de la partie, lorsque Bella se montrait un peu trop entreprenante mon corps tout entier était parcouru par une sensation de brûlure intense et agréable je n'osais alors imaginer que ce plaisir là pu être supplanté par quelque chose d'encore plus fort  
C'est alors que Jasper prit très a cœur son rôle de grand frère et tenta de me rassurer  
- Laisse faire les choses, elle t'a complètement transformé tout se passera bien  
J'acquiesçai peu convaincu de la véracité de ces paroles  
- Fais tout de même attention de ne pas y allait trop fort faudrait pas la casser ma p'tite sœur humaine  
Emmet égal à lui-même, son intervention eut le mérite de nous faire rire et de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante  
- Merci, puis-je seulement répondre  
- La matinée est bien avancée nous devrions penser à rentrer. N'oublie pas que j'ai promis à Bella que tu serais à l'heure, nous rappela Jasper  
Bella. Heure. Mariage.  
Je n'avais en effet pas fait attention au jour qui se levait, tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le soleil brillait depuis combien de temps? Quelle heure était-il? J'avais perdu toute notion du temps  
- Oui, allons-y  
Nous fîmes la course pour rentrer, 3 gamins courant pour le plaisir de courir, pour se sentir libres. Cela me fit du bien et m'aida à me détendre un peu avant les événements qui se dérouleraient d'ici quelques heures.  
Arrivé aux abords de Forks je me laissai distancer par mes frères.  
J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul après ce long moment fraternel et instructif afin de digérer ces nouvelles informations.

Je désirai Bella plus qu'il n'était humainement possible mais la peur à présent un peu plus ancrée dans mon être me rappelait à la raison et je fus pris par un sentiment de doute affreux.  
D'un bref mouvement de tête je chassais les idées noires qui commençaient à s'insinuer sournoisement en moi, ce n'était pas le jour.  
Je repris alors ma course pour rejoindre ma famille

Arrivé sur la grande pelouse de la villa je pris conscience de toute l'ampleur du talent d'Alice.  
Même si je ne l'admettrai jamais devant Bella j'étais ravi qu'elle ait eu gain de cause en ce qui concernait l'organisation de notre mariage. Des fleurs blanches à profusion formaient une tente aérienne au dessus de ce que j'imaginais être la piste de danse, dans les branches des lampes avaient été subtilement disposées pour créer au moment opportun une ambiance tamisée des plus romantiques.  
M'imaginant dans quelques heures ici entrainant ma Bella dans une danse langoureuse et sensuelle m'arracha un sourire et fit monter une vague de désir en moi.  
Apres avoir calmé quelque peu mes ardeurs je décidais d'entrer et d'aider le reste de la famille.  
Une fois à l'intérieur je sentis le parfum de mon amour m'envelopper de ses bras aimants et accueillants, je regardais vers le haut des grands escaliers, elle était là, a quelques marches de moi entre les mains de ma sœur cependant je ne m'aventurai pas à aller la voir, Alice me mit en garde via son esprit  
« N'y pense même pas mon cher, si tu tiens a être présentable devant l'autel! Tu auras l'éternité pour profiter d'elle alors patience »  
Au même moment Rosalie passa à côté de moi et gravit les marches sans même m'adresser un regard ce qui, connaissant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Bella et de notre union, ne m'étonna pas.  
Ce qu'elle fit une fois sur la dernière marche en revanche me laissa pantois.  
Elle se retourna, me fit un sourire timide et m'ouvrit son esprit « Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous, mais je voulais que tu saches aujourd'hui que je suis heureuse pour toi »  
Je la regardais incrédule, ces paroles prononcées dans sa bouche qui, jusque là, n'avait su que cracher des reproches me touchèrent.  
- Merci Rose, chuchotai-je  
Sur ce elle fit demi tour et je l'entendis entrer dans la salle de bain d'Alice afin d'aider cette dernière à préparer ma Bella et de les avertir de notre arrivée  
Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de proposer mes services pour les préparatifs de dernière minute.  
- Le marié peut-il se rendre utile? clamai-je en entrant  
- Oh non mon fils, c'est ta journée. Tes frères disposent les dernières chaises dehors et tout sera terminé.  
- Mais maman, il reste encore une heure et je vais devenir fou si je ne trouve rien a faire pour m'occuper l'esprit.  
- Edward Anthony Massen Cullen c'est votre journée et vous n'êtes autorisé a vous occuper de rien d'autre que vous, de plus votre père vous attends dans son bureau il voudrait une petite discussion père/fils avec vous avant l'heure fatidique.  
- Je vais donc voir Carlisle puisque je suis indésirable par ici, plaisantai-je  
Esmée me sourit tendrement, d'un de ses sourires que seule une mère puisse faire, plein de fierté et d'amour. Elle s'approcha m'enlaça tendrement et partie se préparer pour la cérémonie.  
Je m'apprêtais à taper à la porte quand Carlisle me devança et me dit d'entrer.  
Je franchis alors le seuil et aperçus la silhouette de mon père dos à moi regardant par la fenêtre, il se retourna après quelques secondes pour me faire face.  
Il était déjà prêt, vêtu d'un smoking noir qui lui donnait fière allure  
Il me regardait, je pouvais lire dans son esprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me confier, la raison de ma présence ici dans son bureau à quelques minutes de la cérémonie.  
« Laisse-moi te le dire à voix haute mon fils » pensa-t-il  
J'acquiesçai, ému alors, par ce que je venais de déchiffrer dans l'esprit de l'homme qui depuis maintenant de longues années était bien plus qu'un père pour moi.  
- Comment te sens-tu?  
-Un peu……anxieux mais je pense que c'est de circonstance, plaisantai-je  
- Oui en effet. Jasper est parti chercher Phil et Renée ils ne devraient plus tarder je ne serai donc pas long.  
C'était la première fois que je voyais Carlisle avoir autant de mal à entamer une conversation.  
- Carlisle ??????????  
- Oui, admit-il en riant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exposer mes sentiments aussi clairement mais aujourd'hui mon fils je ne peux et ne veux faire autrement. Quand nous t'avons accueilli avec Esmée nous savions que ta destinée serait hors du commun et nous comblerait de fierté. Tu as atteint une maîtrise de toi qui n'a pas son précédent dans notre histoire, tu as su renier la part de toi la moins charitable pour rester auprès de celle que tu aimes. Bella fait déjà partie de la famille Edward, je l'aime comme une fille depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elle a su toucher ton cœur et te rendre heureux et pour cela je l'aimerai aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Tu t'apprêtes à devenir l'époux de Bella avec toutes les responsabilités que cela implique, mais j'ai foi en toi mon fils tu excelleras comme toujours.  
Ces paroles me bouleversaient  
- Carlisle, je…..  
- Ne dis rien je sais que tu ne partages pas forcément mon avis mais s'il te plait laisse moi finir.  
J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête sans dire mots.  
- Je suis si fier de toi Edward, je l'ai été, le suis et le serai toujours je t'aime mon fils.  
- Moi aussi Papa, merci.  
Ce furent les seules paroles que je pus formuler tant l'émotion me serrait la gorge.  
Apres quelques instants, Carlisle reprit la parole.  
- Vas te préparer, le marié ne doit pas être en retard c'est réservé à la future épouse, précisa-t-il en riant  
- Tu as raison, j'y vais.  
Sur ce, je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers ma chambre afin de me pré fois seul dans ma chambre je m'habillais tout en réfléchissant à ma récente discussion avec Carlisle, à celle de cette nuit avec Jasper et Emmet, aux aveux silencieux de Rose. Je pris soudain conscience de l'amour que me portait ma famille.  
Mon passé ressurgit alors dans mon esprit.  
Je pensais à mes parents, à ceux qui, un siècle auparavant m'avait donné la vie, Edward et Elisabeth Massen  
Seraient ils heureux s'ils avaient été présents aujourd'hui? Auraient-ils aimé ma Bella?  
La réponse s'imposa à moi, oui  
Bella portant la bague de ma mère, j'avais pensé qu'il serait juste que mon père aussi soit présent à travers un objet. Il y a quelques jours, j'avais choisi de porter ses boutons de manchettes, en or et en nacre ils seraient parfaits sur ma chemise blanche.  
Pendant que je finissais de boutonner mon gilet j'entendis les pensées d'Esmée à travers la porte de ma chambre.  
- Entre maman je t'ai entendue.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et je la vis dans sa robe bordeaux s'approcher de moi en souriant.  
- Viens-là que je t'aide mon chéri  
Elle s'afféra promptement, pris la veste de costume pendue sur un cintre et m'aida à l'enfiler.  
-Renée et Charlie sont avec Bella. Les invités sont tous là. Rose attend au piano donc si tu es prêt nous pouvons y aller mais avant j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur n'ayant rien lu dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'elle retira une bague de son pouce, un simple anneau en or que je reconnus immédiatement.  
- Ton alliance ne te suffit plus plaisantai-je, il te faut aussi la première alliance que tu as offert à Carlisle  
- Non, mais j'ai pensé qu'étant donné que Bella portera la bague des Massen tu aurais peut être envie de porter la première des Cullen  
Je la regardais incrédule une fois encore bouleversé par l'émotion  
- J'en ai discuté avec ton père et il serait tout comme moi très honoré que tu la portes. Ainsi tous tes parents seraient présents dans votre amour, dit elle en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage submergé par l'émotion  
Après quelques secondes je sortis de mes pensées.  
-Je suis très touché. Merci beaucoup. Maman?  
- Oui, qu'est qu'il y a?  
J'hésitais, ne sachant si c'était dû aux marques d'affection des autres membres de ma famille ou si tout simplement c'était la solennité du moment qui le voulait je pris une grande inspiration et parla  
- Esmée, maman je voudrai te remercier.  
- Mais me remercier de quoi mon chéri ?  
- Depuis le premier jour tu m'as considéré comme ton fils, la chair de ta chair, tu m'as aimé inconditionnellement, tu m'as pardonné mes erreurs et toujours soutenu dans mes choix qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Je ne pouvais avoir meilleure mère.  
La voyant très émue sous le coup de mes paroles, je la pris dans mes bras elle s'écarta de moi quelques instant plus tard pour déclarer  
- Et moi de meilleur fils  
- Tu es superbe lançai-je alors pour alléger l'ambiance  
- Il fallait bien que je sois présentable pour accompagner mon fils, qui je dois avouer est très élégant dans cette tenue, jusqu'à l'autel.  
Nous rimes puis je pris son bras pour descendre ensemble les escaliers, son visage rayonnait de fierté. Je m'arrêtai devant l'autel lâcha ma mère qui m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre fois à ma place je laissais les pensées des miens m'envahir.  
« Et frérot relax tu te maries tu n'affrontes pas les Volturi là. Détends toi on dirait que tu as un balai dans le …. » Je stoppais net les pensées d'Emmet et lui lançais alors un regard réfrigérant destiné à lui faire retrouver son sérieux, ce qui marcha au-delà de mes espérances  
Les pensées de mon autre frère ,Jasper, étaient plus calmes plus proches des miennes à vrai dire il s'interrogeait sur le temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'il ne retrouve l'amour qui donnait un sens a sa vie, Alice. Il s 'émerveillait également des prouesses décoratives de cette dernière. Le salon avait été métamorphosé en un savant mélange de sobriété et de gout, des guirlandes de fleurs blanches agrémentées de longs rubans de tulle étaient disposées sur tout ce qui ne bougeait pas dans la pièce, les chaises avaient été recouvertes de satin blanc, et l'autel où je m'apprêtais à unir ma destiné a celle de Bella était surplombé d'une arche croulant sous un mélange subtil de fleurs et de tulle, ma petite sœur était sans conteste une force de la nature dans ce domaine.

L'arrivée de Renée aux côtés de Phil m'arracha à ma contemplation.  
J'entendis alors le cœur de mon aimée à l'étage. Il battait à tout rompre.  
Au même instant Rose entama au piano les premières notes du canon de Pachelbel. Nous y étions.  
Enfin presque au-delà de la musique me parvenaient les paroles inquiètes de Charlie et celles réconfortantes et convaincantes d'Alice  
- Du calme Bella. Elle à l'air malade. Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le coup? Demanda anxieusement Charlie à ma sœur. Le ton de sa voix et ses pensées me firent rire intérieurement, il se voulait rassurant pour donner le courage nécessaire à sa fille mais était tout autant sinon plus terrifié qu'elle  
- Elle a intérêt lui répondit Alice  
Puis, de son ton le plus autoritaire, ordonna à mon amour de se concentrer et ajouta pour l'y aider  
- Edward t'attend au rez- de- chaussée  
J'entendais Bella respirer plus profondément pour,j'imagine , retrouver son calme et reprendre contenance. Je regrettais à cet instant de ne pas être à ses côtés pour la réconforter.  
La mélodie au piano se modifia. La villa vibrait au son de l'ancestral marche nuptiale de Wagner que Rose enjoliva, marquant encore un peu son implication même minime et son semi approbation à mon union.  
- C'est le moment Bella, déclara alors Charlie  
Elle ne devait pas réagir puisque j'entendis Alice l'interpeller.

Alice ouvrit la marche tenant à merveille son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, elle était resplendissante dans sa robe argentée et ses cheveux lissés.  
Je su que je n'étais pas le seul à la trouver magnifique. Les pensées de Jasper devinrent tout à coup incohérentes.  
Pendant que ma sœur descendait avec la grâce donnée à notre espèce, les grands escaliers de notre demeure elle adressa un sourire qui en disait long à son compagnon puis planta ses yeux dans les miens. Là était notre « code » pour débuter nos conversations silencieuses  
« Prépares toi à avoir un choc Edward » plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement puis elle ajouta quelques instants après  
« Sois heureux mon frère tu le mérites »  
Les mots d'Alice me touchèrent plus que tous ceux qui m'avaient été dit tout au long de la journée par les autres membres de ma famille, surement à cause de notre relation particulière, de notre forte complicité et notre foi sans faille l'un envers l'autre.  
Je n'eus besoin de formuler mes sentiments et mon merci ,d'un clignement de paupières elle me fit comprendre que tout était clair pour elle. Comme toujours nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.  
Une fois au pied de l'escalier elle traversa le salon entre les deux rangées de chaises et gagna sa place du côté de la famille de Bella.  
Tout à coup la voix de Bella me ramena au moment présent  
-Empêche moi de tomber Papa  
Plus que quelques seconde et je retrouverai mon amour  
La connaissant elle devait être au bord de l'évanouissement, être le centre de l'attention n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, ajoutons à cela sa malchance légendaire sa peur panique de la robe blanche et j'avais un tableau parfait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La tension de mon corps était à son comble j'étais a quelques secondes d'accéder au rêve de mon existence. Il y a quelques années en arrière je le pensais inaccessible tout simplement parce qu'elle n'existait pas encore.  
Les dernières pensées que j'entendis avant de me couper complètement du reste du monde pour la contempler furent celle d'Esmée pour Bella« courage ma chérie tu seras parfaite »  
C'est la qu'elle apparue aux bras de son père tel un ange, plus belle que jamais.  
Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle je découvris pour la première fois la femme qu'était Bella. Une femme dont la perfection à cette minute me coupa le souffle, une femme auquel nul homme aurai pu résister, une femme qui avait accepté de m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin des temps . Je me sentis alors envahi par un sentiment de fierté démesuré .  
Sa beauté naturelle avait été sublimée par les mains expertes d'Alice. Concentrée sur ses pieds elle ne leva la tête. Je la contemplais alors qu'elle descendait les marches afin de graver pour l'éternité chaque seconde de ce moment si parfait.  
Je m'étais imaginé Bella en robe blanche à maintes reprises, à chaque fois une robe d' un style différent, passant du moderne,au classique, au traditionnel ou même à l'excentrique ( après tout ,c'est Alice qui s'en est occupée, avec elle on pouvait s'attendre à tout ,surtout qu'elle s'appliquait bien à penser à autre chose qu'a la robe de Bella en ma présence).  
Jamais je n'aurai oser imaginer alors que mon amour porterait un robe telle. Elle était faite pour elle. Un savant mélange de satin et de dentelle comme on le faisait dans les années 1900 avec toutefois une petite touche de modernisme qui embellissait l'ensemble.  
Elle épousait les formes parfaites de son corps d'une façon si…….sensuelle. A cet instant je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Jasper sentant surement la soif de son corps si divin en train de monter en moi m'envoya une vague de calme afin que je reprenne le contrôle.  
C'est l'homme en moi qui avait prit le dessus, le désir l'emportant sur tout le reste, je remerciais intérieurement Jasper de m'avoir permis de me remettre des idées plus chastes et solennelles à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela nous avions l'éternité devant nous.  
Elle descendit la dernière marche et leva enfin la tête. Elle arborait ,sur son visage d'ange ,les rougeurs que j'aimais tant , quand elle jaugea le travail d'Alice dans le salon ses dernières s'intensifièrent un peu plus. Comment avis je pu résister a cette femme divine? Comment avais je pu la laisser? La peur fut la seule réponse qui s'imposa à la peur de quoi? Aucune réponse ne me vint. J'avais été idiot, tout simplement.  
Le regard de Bella explorait le salon à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Je pensais aussitôt à sa mère mais c'est sur moi que son regard empreint d'un amour inconditionnel se posa.  
Je me décalais légèrement pour lui faire face l'admirant parcourir les derniers mètres la séparant de l'autel et donc de moi .  
Je ne pu défaire mes yeux des siens. J'y lisais peur, gène, amour, désir, et…. bonheur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle était heureuse de devenir ma femme.  
Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, nous fixant intensément . Nous étions dans une bulle, hermétiques a tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des pensées de mon lourdaud de frère « Edward! Décrispes toi on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à lui sauter dessus pour la bouffer. Je t'accorde que cette tenue est des plus alléchantes mais bon……. Souris mon pote tu vas lui faire peur. Bon je me tais j'ai compris ah ah ah »  
Il ne comprendrait jamais rien celui la m'énervais-je intérieurement. J'avais attendu plus d'un siècle pour trouver Isabella Swan, je l'aimais d'un amour absolu et il s'avère que le destin à joué en ma faveur puisqu'elle m'aimait tout autant. Je m'apprêtais à l'épouser elle allait enfin devenir madame Edward Cullen, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble. Alors excusez moi si la solennité de l'acte me donne l'air grave mon très cher frère!!!!!!pensais je  
J'oubliais vite cet imbécile d'Emmet, car à quelques centimètres de moi se tenait l'ange pour lequel je me serais damné si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Ma main se tendit vers elle, d'un geste symbolique Charlie y déposa la main se sa fille avant d'aller rejoindre sa place. Sans me quitter des yeux Bella ressera sa prise autour de ma main,je compris alors les multiples significations qu'elle donnait a ce geste si symbolique et si anodin à la fois. En prenant ma main elle acceptait de devenir ma femme, de renoncer à sa condition pour me rejoindre dans mon éternité, d'être a mes côtés jusqu'à la nuit des temps, de devenir une part de moi….Elle nous tourna vers le pasteur Weber , par ce mouvement elle me fit comprendre qu'elle était prête pour sa nouvelle vie et pressée de la débuter .

Après le préambule biblique du pasteur nous arrivâmes enfin au plus important de toute cette journée : l'échange des vœux  
Tournaient l'un vers l'autre nous ne nous quittions de nouveau plus des yeux  
-Edward Cullen ,acceptez vous de prendre Isabella Swan ici présente comme épouse? Acceptez vous de l'honnorer et de la chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie tant que vous vivrez tous deux?  
-Oui je le veux dis je  
A ce moment je vis les yeux si profonds de mon amour se remplir de larmes, elle souriait j'en déduisis alors que c'était des larmes de joie. Si seulement ma condition me permettait une telle choses j'en aurai également pleuré tant l'instant était intense  
-Isabella Swan, acceptez vous de prendre Edward Cullen ici présent comme époux? Acceptez vous de l'honnorer et de le chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie tant que vous vivrez tous deux?  
-Oui dit elle la voix pleine de larmes  
Ce petit mot « oui » me fit chavirer. Si j'avais été humain je crois que j'en serais tomber à genoux sous le poids de l'émotion qui me gagna  
-Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré je vous declare mari et femme. Félicitations nous dit Mr Weber avec un grand sourire  
Avec la plus grande douceur je lui ôta son voile qui faisait barrière à son visage que je pris entre mes mains pour l'embraser tendrement .Elle referma ses bras autour de moi, pour prolonger notre baiser, oubliant où nous étions.  
Entendant les rires étouffés et les raclements de gorge je dû interrompre ce baiser que j'aurai voulu interminable tant il avait de significations. Je l'écartais alors de moi pour l'admirer. Elle était sublime ses yeux toujours dans les miens me regardant comme la 8eme merveille du monde alors qu'elle était la 1ere merveille de mon monde .  
Je fit tourner fièrement notre couple devant nos invités afin qu'ils puissent admirer pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen.

**Voilou c'est fini!!!!!!!!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**Pour le moment je n'ai pas continué mais si ça vous tente je pourrai tenter d'aller jusqu'aux plumes de l'île d'Esmée!**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire a chaque clic je rajoute une plume lol**


End file.
